Smooth Sailing
by Sonicgurl12345
Summary: Sonic and Blaze are dragged on an adventure with Tails and Marine. Marine of course is as annoying as ever and doesn't know when to stop talking. This causes Sonic to lose his usual cheer and Blaze to become quite aggrivated. But after Sonic and Blaze saving each others lives they grow a stronger bond and Marine and Tails keep a watchful eye on the two 'lovebirds' as they say.
1. Tread Water

**Smooth Sailing**

Sonic was sitting cross-legged on the deck of the S.S Marine, with a very irritated expression. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark grey leather coat with blue stripes running down the sleeves. Marine could be heard babbling nonstop by the wheel with Tails.

"-And then we'll go to the Bermuda triangle! Ain't it ripper?" She said excitedly.

"Uh, isn't the Bermuda Triangle dangerous?"

"I don't know! It sure sounds awesome!"

Sonic sighed in annoyance. Sonic hadn't really met anyone he hadn't liked, excluding Eggman and Eggman Nega, and he was usually 100% nice to everyone. But Marine turned out to be an exception. He tried liking her, for the sake of Tails and Blaze, but she was so impossible. She was more annoying than even Charmy, and her accent drove him up the wall. She was, as far as he was concerned, intolerable. He wondered how Blaze could even stand the Aussie racoon.

Turns out, she couldn't.

Blaze sat down near the door to the lower decks, and she glared at the two younger occupants of the ship. She had her teeth clenched and she was practicing her pyrokinetics with a ball of flames in between he hands. Being 17 now her wardrobe had been slightly altered. She wore a coat in the similar style of her previous one, only it stopped at the midriff and it did not hang over her hips. The hot pink stripe that lined the bottom went all the way around, and her gold caller was shining in the dim light that shone through the clouds. The cuffs of her coat were still furry, and she had the same white gloves. She also had on low rise white skinny jeans and her usual hot pink heels with the furry cuffs. It was taking all her will power not to get up and shout at the now 11 year old racoon, but she kept silent and moved her concentration to her fire.

Sonic, being bored and wanting to move further away from the babbling racoon and his young fox friend, decided to go join Blaze. The second he got up, the ship shook violently and he was tossed over the edge. Blaze's eyes widened as she saw him fall, and she shouted, "Marine! Stop the ship!"

"Whot?" She replied confused.

"Sonic!" Blaze shouted. She ran over to the spot he was just moments ago and jumped off the ship.

"Marine!" Tails said sounding panicked. "Blaze just jumped out of the ship!"

"Blimey!" Marine scrambled to find an anchor and heaved one over the edge opposite where Blaze made her jump.

Meanwhile, Blaze made a swift dive into the water. Motivated with the pressing knowledge that Sonic the Hedgehog was not the best swimmer in the world, she swam quickly until she reached him and pulled him up over the surface of the water.

"Sonic listen to me!" She said in a panicked tone. "I need your help or we'll both-" She was paused by a wave going over them and having to pull them back over the water. "-Drown!"

Sonic coughed a couple times in response. "O-Okay…"

"Alright, what I need you to do is tread water…!" She commanded. "You do this by kicking your legs in a vertical position and moving your arms like this!" She made a very brief demonstration, and Sonic obliged to her orders.

"L-like this?"

"Exactly!" She managed to choke out. She was running low on energy and air and she was having trouble keeping her head up. "MARINE!" She shouted. "SONIC AND I… FELL… OVERBOARD!" She noticed the boat nearby and she grabbed Sonic's arm and began to swim towards it. She saw Tails and Marine leaning over the side in search for them. When she got Sonic and herself close enough she saw Marine throw down a rope ladder.

"Sonic, You first." She said and shoved him towards the ladder.

"But-"

"Do NOT argue with me right now Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic immediately began to climb the ladder after hearing her response. Blaze followed soon after and the two of them collapsed over the side of the ship breathing heavily.

"Blimey! Are you alright?" Marine exclaimed at the sight of their condition.

"… … … I think…" Sonic replied.

"I'm okay." Blaze huffed.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Tails scolded.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Sonic retorted.

"Marine… Go steer the ship." Blaze said in a neutral tone.

"Aye-aye mate!" Marine said cheerily and she bounded up the stairs for the steering wheel. Tails followed behind, leaving his sopping wet friends on the floor.

Blaze could hear Marine babbling about 17 year olds and immaturity and she scoffed as she rose to her feet. She offered Sonic her hand, and he took it willingly and allowed her to help him up.

"Thanks Blaze… I really owe you one…" He said in a grateful tone.

Blaze turned to him, and with a somewhat serious face, replied. "No problem. But for future reference, do not stand near the edge of the ship."

Sonic chuckled sheepishly and smiled. "Uh… Okay." He followed Blaze over to the spot near the door. He watched in a mix of envy and awe as she snapped her fingers and engulfed herself in flames and was dry in seconds. "Aw, no fair!"

"Let me help you." Blaze somewhat smirked. She snapped her fingers again and Sonic was engulfed in flames. His eyes widened in shock as he felt the dull heat. He instinctively began to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT BUUUUUUURNS!" He had his eyes squeezed shut when he heard Blaze erupt in laughter accompanied by Tails and Marine. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was no longer on fire and was completely dry. Not only that but Blaze was in front of him of the floor clutching her sides laughing uncontrollably and Tails and Marine were by the steering wheel clutching each other for support as they laughed and eventually fell over. His face turned red in embarrassment. If Blaze was laughing, then that meant it was funny and he just made a fool of himself.

"Sh-Shut up!" He said. Blaze opened her eyes to look at him, calming down only slightly as she continued to laugh. However…

To Sonic's dismay and embarrassment, his fur/quills puffed out and stood on end. Blaze fell over laughing again and Sonic slowly brought his hands up to his head and felt around. "Ahh! Not cool!" He said in a mix of anger and embarrassment. He opened the door to the lower deck and stormed down to the area where the bathroom is and looked on the mirror. Blaze got up, and although she was still somewhat laughing she wiped the tears off her face from laughing so hard and walked up to join Tails and Marine. Sonic's shout erupted from the lower deck and caused them all to laugh again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"


	2. Lock and Lock Pick

"Okay, I'll go check on him." Blaze said, finally having regained composure. She got up from where she had been sitting with Tails and Marine and laughing about Sonic's hair mishap and walked towards the stairs to the lower deck of the ship. She headed to the on room that had a mirror: the bathroom. When she walked in she was greeted with the sight of a very distraught blue hedgehog that had the craziest hair she'd ever seen. She covered her mouth to prevent another laugh escaping her, her sides aching from her previous laughing fit. She then took a breath and wiped the smile from her face. She in turn gave a somewhat concerned expression.

"Sonic? Are you… Okay?" She asked.

He looked at her, somewhat flustered. He then shot her a glare. "Do I LOOK okay?"

"…Um... Sure. That hairstyle totally suits you." She gave what looked like a reassuring smile.

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. "Um, no. I think I liked my other hair better."

"Here I'll help you fix it." Blaze offered, wetting her hands with water and attempting to flatten part of his hair.

"Okay, but-" Sonic was interrupted when Marine came bounding down the stairs.

"'Ello mate!" Marine greeted in her Australian accent. "Ooh! Oi'll help!" Marine dunked her hands into a bucket of water nearby and ran over to join them. She began to work on another piece of his hair.

Sonic was bored out of his mind. He'd been placed on a stool for the last hour while the two females of the ship tried their hands at fixing his hair. He was now working his way into the complaining part of boredom.

"Ugh. I'm SO bored! Are you done yet?" He whined.

"No." Blaze replied sounding only slightly irritated. "Your hair won't stay flat."

"What? Let me see." Sonic got up without waiting for a reply. He walked over to the mirror and looked. His hair was almost normal, save for the occasional strands that were sticking out in random areas. "You know what? Whatever. Let's just go." He sighed in aggravation as he exited the bathroom. Blaze and Marine dried their hands off on a nearby towel and followed Sonic up the stairs.

"So, what's the nearest island?" Sonic asked Tails. "I could really use something to eat other than fish."

"Um… I think we'll be nearing the… Eastern islands in about an hour or two." Tails replied. Sonic groaned and slumped down into a chair. Marine snatched the map from Tails and checked it over.

"No! We'll be nearing Christmas Island within 15 minutes!" She shoved the map in Tails' face. "See?"

"Uh… Yeah…" Tails replied somewhat uneasy. He then went up to the steering wheel with Marine before she ordered him up to the crowsnest to search for an island with the telescope.

Blaze joined Sonic and took a seat next to him. "Sonic… I was just wondering why you can't swim…" She said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Uh… well… Amy tried to teach me once but I hate water so I refused… Plus she's always chasing me and she was getting a little close. This one time, I was with Amy at Twinkle Park and she couldn't keep her hands off me. She dragged me onto all these random rides and she forced me onto this lovey-dovey boat thing…"

"Sonic, there is no way Amy could've FORCED you onto that ride. From what I've seen you are a lot stronger than she is and also quite faster." Blaze smirked. "You have feelings for her, don't you? You talk about her all the time, and somehow manage to bring her up in almost every topic I've tried to discuss with you since we boarded the ship on the Southern Islands. You really lo—"

"I don't love her!" Sonic cut in. "She just…"

Blaze raised a brow. "She just what?"

"I don't know. She's been chasing me since we first met." Sonic rubbed his quills and looked away briefly. "When I was twelve and she was eight."

"Ah." Blaze answered half-heartedly. She wasn't fully satisfied with his answer, let alone fully believing his words. "So you've known her for quite a while, and all this time you've been denying her advances?" She had a somewhat shocked look. "That's FIVE years this has been going on!"

"I know…" Sonic said looking at the floor before her words sunk in and he looked up. "I know…"

"Hmm…" Blaze arose from her seat. "Well, this doesn't at all answer my question, however…" She turned away. "That was-" Blaze was interrupted as she was suddenly grabbed by a mechanical arm and pulled away from the ship. She gasped in surprise as she was momentarily suspended above the water and then suddenly flung into the metallic arms of two robots. Angered by being caught off guard, Blaze gave the typical response any woman would have given.

"Don't touch me!" Although she added her own twist by roundhouse kicking them. She then put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently as she looked around. She was on a typical pirate ship, and the robots were merely robotic pirates.

Very familiar robotic pirates.

"Whisker!?" Blaze said in shock.

"Blaze!" She heard Sonic's voice nearby and turned to see the S.S Marine still nearby next to the ship and Sonic staring at her in shock. Blaze started to run and was about to jump of when someone grabbed her arm.

"Aye, not so fast Sheila."

Sonic watched in shock as Blaze was yanked back by none other than Captain Whisker himself. She was then restrained by the same robots from before and shoved behind a metal door. The door was then padlocked. 'I've got to do something…' He thought. 'What do they usually do in pirate movies?'

He then remembered in pirate movies there were 3 typical ways to cross from one ship to another. The first was to swing over on a rope. The second was to climb over on a well-placed plank of wood, and the third was to simply jump across. He looked around for planks and ropes and saw some coils of rope nearby. But he figured that would take too long to set up and was about to jump when he looked down.

And saw the water.

'I can't…' He thought in a mental panic. 'I can't do this! What if I fall…'

But then he remembered Blaze was padlocked in a room on a pirate ship located a good 5 meters away from the S.S Marine. So he took a couple steps back… And bumped into Marine.

"Oi! Watch where ya goin' ya bloke!" She snapped.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"Trying to jump over." Sonic said bluntly. "Now if you'll excuse me-!"

"Oi wanna go!" Marine said excitedly.

"Screw that. I'll only take a couple minutes!"

"Yeah, but you need someone to back ya up when ya get Blaze here outta that chamber there."

"She has a point…"

"Whatever. I'm going over, and I officially don't care who comes with me… unless you get captured."

"Me? Captured? Your talkin' to the great Captain of this 'ere ship! Oi'm not gonna get captured!"

Sonic merely rolled his eyes. This was wasting time and he knew it. He just took a running start and landed on the other ship with the soft thud of his sneakers hitting the hardwood of the deck. The occupants of the ship turned there metallic heads in surprise, but weren't quick enough to defend themselves from Sonic's Homing Attacks. He knocked down the crew within a couple seconds… Now all he needed was the key.

"That was ripper mate!" Marine said cheerfully behind him. He gave her a quick smile to acknowledge her praise and continued to scan the ship. He began pick-pocketing the robots, and found that none of them were carrying the key. He kicked one in aggravation.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I need the key!" He shouted indicating the padlock.

"That's what these are for mate!" Marine pulled out a thin metallic lock pick and eagerly ran over to the door. She fiddled with the lock for a few moments before it clattered to the floor and the door creaked open.

"Marine?" Blaze said momentarily dumbfounded. She then regained her composure and exited the metal coated cell she was placed in. She scanned the ship and saw the crew was knocked down and Sonic and Tails stood awkwardly at the other end of the ship.

"Well, let's go then!" Marine said. She then quickly scanned for any loot the pirates might be carrying and found a small pouch of gold coins. She snickered mischievously as she took the pouch and leapt across to the S.S Marine after everyone else. "Aye, look what oi've got!" She announced as she proudly held up her prize.

"And where, pray tell, did you get that from?" Blaze asked raising a brow. Sonic and Tails gave her a similar look.

"Oi took it from Whisker's pocket!" Marine replied as she strutted off toward the steering wheel. She then turned her ship in a slightly different direction in hopes to sail away before the pirates recover.

**A/N: It's so hard to type accents… especially without someone with an Aussie accent to help me…**


	3. Fettuccini

"Looks like we're gonna have to skip Christmas Island mates… Just to play it safe…" Marine announced.

"In that case, we're heading to Eastern Islands then?" Sonic asked. Marine nodded.

Blaze sat at the back of the ship, feeling rather frustrated with her self. "Why did I let myself get caught so easily?" She thought. She hugged her knees. She knew she could put up a better fight, but the let herself be thrown into that room like it was nothing. Had her friends not have rescued her she would've remained prisoner to some unworthy loathsome metallic pirates.

Sonic noticed her isolation and went to join her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Look, don't trouble yourself with my feelings. I said I'm fine." Blaze noted sharply. They sat in silence, Sonic choosing not to inquire any further for he knew her well enough to understand he wasn't going to get an answer.

Two hours later, the ship swayed slightly as Marine threw down the anchor to dock the ship. She let down the docking ramp and stepped off to tie the ship to a docking post. Tails, Sonic, and Blaze exited off the ramp as well.

"Welcome to Eastern Islands mates!" Marine said cheerfully. Tails smiled, Sonic's expression remained neutral, and Blaze crossed her arms. Marine frowned. "Wow, what a great group." She said sarcastically.

Marine thought for a moment. Her face brightened again as she said, "I bet you're all hungry! I know this great restaurant, c'mon!" Marine ushered for them to follow before running off. Tails was quick to follow, leaving Sonic and Blaze alone.

Blaze shook her head in annoyance as Sonic sighed in aggravation. "Why does she always have to run off like that?" He said in an irritated tone.

Blaze was just as irritated as she replied. "I don't know, she just does."

"Let's go." Sonic said before he blasted off at the speed of sound. Blaze lingered for a moment before she too dashed off.

"Alright, I'll take the shrimp fettuccini, chicken salad, bow tie cake and-"

"Marine, why don't you try to order just ONE thing and worry about dessert later?" Tails said, giving her a look.

"Sorry mate. Just the fettuccini then."

"I'll take the chicken salad with ranch dressing." Tails said, and both he and Marine handed the waiter their menus.

"Uh, I'll take the chicken breast with a side of fettuccini." Sonic said, handing in his menu.

Blaze was the last to order. "I'll take the tuna casserole with a side of Caesar salad." She handed in her menu and the waiter scribbled her order onto his notebook with the others.

Blaze said in silence as the others began their chatter on the restaurant and their orders. A waitress was about to walk by, when she stumbled and Blaze received a bowl of fettuccini on her head.

"Oops." She heard the waitress say, her voice sounded snobbish and rude. She turned and saw the name tag. It read, "_Tiara_".

Sonic noticed her face go dark and cold. He saw the fire in her eyes and the food on her head began to steam. Tails looked alarmed as he shouted. "No Blaze! Don't burn up or you'll burn the food to your hair!"

Blaze ignored Tails as she rose from her chair and turned to face the girl laughing behind her. She noticed another girl, Honey, laughing across the room. She glared hatefully into Tiara's eyes. "You two find this funny?"

"Obviously!" Tiara shot back. Blaze raised a brow and shot a fireball at Honey, which not only knocked her down, but burned up her fur and clothes a little bit. Tiara looked at Blaze in shock.

"Do you not know who I am?" Blaze raised her voice slightly as she spoke. "Everyone fears me because of my pyrokinetic abilities. A wise person would not even THINK to anything like that to me. I have every right to press charges because if you didn't notice, I am the princess and next in line for the throne!" By now Blaze had the whole restaurant's attention. "I am of VERY high authority and-"

Sonic knew he needed to calm her down before she burned the whole restaurant down, so he grabbed her wrist. "Hey," He said in a soothing tone before hugging her close to him. They both knew she wasn't willing to burn him, so she relaxed her body and lowered her temperature. Tiara looked at Sonic in shock before she got up and ran into the employee doors.

Sonic put some money on the table with one hand, holding Blaze with his other arm. "Here's to pay for the food, bring it to us later, Ok?" He led Blaze towards the door. She didn't put up a fight or refuse, she allowed him to hold her and lead her out. They walked to a more secluded area before he released her and asked, "What was that?"

Blaze hesitated to answer. "…I don't know… I-"

"No, not what happened, what's the deal with that girl? She can't have done that for no reason."

"She's a jealous, attention craving brat with her intolerable friend. Their names are Honey and Tiara, Tiara being the one that dumped pasta in my hair."

"You looked like you were going to kill her."

"Kill her, no. Give her 3rd degree burns, perhaps?"

Sonic chuckled while shaking his head. "Okay, that's better than killing her, but maybe not burning down the entire restaurant is a good idea?"

Blaze shook her head and smiled. "Okay…"

"Maybe you need me around to keep your cool."

"What?"

"Heh, c'mon you need to wash your hair." He led her back towards the ship.

Blaze ruffled her hair as she walked up the steps to the deck. She greeted Sonic and he handed her a Styrofoam dish. "Here's your order."

Blaze smiled. "Thanks."

"You two seem awfully friendly. Did you run off in the woods and I dunno… Make out?" Marine teased. Blaze shot her a death glare and Tails snickered.

"Well, let's get this show on the road…" Sonic said in a bored tone.

"Aye-aye mate!" Marine said cheerfully. She ran off the ship to untie it from the docking post, and Tails decided to help out and lift the anchor. "Thanks mate." Marine smiled at Tails who just nodded his head. They stepped up to the surprisingly high tech steering area and Marine turned on the propellers and began to sail.

"So, you think Sonic likes Blaze?" Marine asked Tails, who stood next to her.

Tails looked down at Sonic and Blaze, who were chatting on the deck below. "Hmm… I'm not exactly sure…"

"What do ya mean? They're together all the time!" Marine exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean they _like _each other. Or… I guess if you mean as friends…"

"No, I mean like-like her."

"Well…" Tails looked thoughtful before replying "No. But if you want a real answer, watch them and look for clues. For example, Sonic would never have hugged Amy or you like that."

"Really?" Marine had a wide, mischievous smile on her face. "How about, since I know Blaze I'll watch her. And you know Sonic, so you can watch him!"

"Um… Ok?" Tails wasn't to sure about the idea of this. He didn't exactly think it was necessary or that it mattered whether they liked each other or not.

Meanwhile, Sonic decided to question Blaze's pyrokinetics.

"Are your hands really hot?"

"Um, I don't know… If they are, I wouldn't be able to tell."

"Take off your gloves." Sonic said. He took off the glove on his right hand. "Or at least one of them."

"Ok…" Blaze took off the glove on her left hand. Sonic slowly brought his index finger towards her hand. He instantly pulled back when it made contact. "OW!"

Sonic cradled his finger and Blaze looked at him with an alarmed expression. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay!?"

Sonic burst out laughing. "Just kidding…" Blaze gave him a death glare. "…Sorry."

Sonic then intertwined his fingers with hers. Blaze felt her face grow warm as she tried desperately not to blush. They both looked at their hands for a moment before Sonic said, "Well, your hands are warm… but not too hot or anything."

"Your hands feel a little cold…" Blaze said. The feel of his hand felt cool in comparison to hers. "But not like ice. Just not warm like mine are."

They sat there awkwardly before Sonic pulled his hand away. "Okay so…" He blushed slightly, trying to think of another question to break the awkward silence. "Uh, does fire ever burn you at all?"

Blaze thought for a moment, trying to remember if fire had ever burned her. "No. Heat doesn't seem to affect me."

"Cool."

"Look at them!" Marine pointed excitedly at Sonic and Blaze.

"They're… Holding hands?" Tails said is slight surprise. Maybe Marine was right to inquire a little bit on Sonic and Blaze's relationship.

"Yeah…" Marine said excitedly. "Look at those lovebirds! What should we do about it?"

"Don't ask me! Watching them was your idea anyways!"

A/N: Horrible ending. Not sure I like this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Getting computer access is a bit of a struggle, so don't expect me to post too often considering I broke my laptop a while ago and my cousin won't let me use hers. Someday I'll get my own and these stories will come easy…

Until that day I apologize for the inactivity.


End file.
